Journals
by dreamgurl
Summary: I was bored and started writing journal entries for everyone. The first set starts after Viva Las Vegas.
1. Default Chapter

For many people, Ludwig van Beethoven was one of the greatest composers of all time

**Journals**

Category- Just general I guess. 

Summary- I was bored and decided to write journal entries for people. This first chapter thing is set after Viva Las Vegas. I'm a little behind, I know. I lost my original copy of them so I had to start over.

Rating- They're just entries. How can there be a rating? PG…

Disclaimer- I don't own Roswell- if I did, I wouldn't be writing this cr*p J

Please review. Thanks. 

** **

Liz Parker-I'm Liz Parker and this is what I've been thinking- Why does everything depend on me? I'm always the one that has to sacrifice everything. Even Max. Would you believe the fate pf the entire _world_ depended on whether Max and I were together? I can barely believe it myself. It wouldn't have hurt as much if he had left me. That may sound weir, but at least then I would be the one hurting, not him. I can't stand seeing Max in pain.  I'd rather be dead. He's all like, "we're friends now" but I know that my supposed betrayal still hurts him. Even if he doesn't love me anymore. Because he doesn't, right? That's why Future Max disappeared. Soon enough he'll be with Tess. Tess. I don't hate her, I'm just jealous. How come she gets to be Max's destiny and I don't? I know, it sounds like I'm a two-year old. Besides, it not like its Tess's fault that she's one of the Royal Four, Max's queen- nothing less, and crucial to the Earth. Sometimes I sit in my room imagining what it would be like if I were Max's bride. It sounds stupid, but I'll sit there for hours, thinking up stories about Antar and the people there. Of course, then I'm the bride, not Tess. And Max and I are completely happy, and nothing ever comes between us. There's always a nagging side of me that says that could really happen if I told Max the truth. Maybe it would, but I can't break my promise. I had a chance to tell him in Vegas, but I didn't. I opened my mouth, then Maria stopped singing, and I just couldn't do it. I'm always sacrificing, and I'm not sure I want to sacrifice anymore.

**Max Evans**- My mom says I should write all my thoughts, my true feelings, in this journal. I have nothing to say. Why should I write my true feelings in some journal, when I can't even understand what my true feelings are? The most I can do is use this journal to sort everything out. One thing I'm pretty sure I have certain, is this- I love Liz. I always have, always will. Maria tells me, "Max, give her up. You two can't be together. She slept with Kyle," Maybe she did, but I don't think so. Something deep inside tells me she didn't. Maria then says, "Just let her go, Max. She doesn't want to be with you," And maybe she doesn't, but there would have to be a reason. Maria says all those things, but she's never once said Liz doesn't love me anymore. To me, it seems like Maria's hiding something. Something big. Liz is obviously in on it, too. What was she going to say to me in Las Vegas? That vision I had felt real. Very real. Like something that _should _have happened, but didn't. Of course, I'm probably just grasping at straws. Maria and Liz are lying to me. That means Kyle's lying, too. Everyone's lying to me. Except Tess. Maybe I should be with Tess. She's my destiny, isn't she? It would probably be for the best, and I could learn to love her. Or maybe I'm lying to myself now, too.

**Maria DeLuca**- Journal's are usually Liz's thing, but I might as well give it a try. Vegas rocked! It was the coolest vacation of my life. Except for the stripping auditions, of course. Sometimes, helping hybrid freaks really pays off. It's too bad Liz didn't really enjoy herself. She really needs to get over Max. Soon. Or just tell him the truth and live happily ever after. I say, "Screw the world!" the only reason she didn't like it was that it was were she and Max would have gotten married in the future. Stupid Future Max for making her do this. Stupid Tess for leaving. Stupid world for being so cruel to Liz and Max. They can't live without each other, and they know it. I feel like we've warped into Soap-opera Land. Liz is the main character, the girl who falls in love with a hot, dark, mysterious guy and they go through all these problems…by the way, the guy would be Max. And I'm the best friend who keeps pushing Liz to either get back with Max or forget about him. Michael's the (no-duh) Non-boyfriend guy whom I keep breaking-up with, in the end I know we'll end up together, just like Max and Liz will. Kyle is the good old guy who used to like, and now Liz uses him for her plans to make Max fall out of love with her. And Max is always stupid enough to believe the lies. And since I'm the best friend, I'll probably be the one who ends up spilling Liz's secret to Max. Tess is the stupid, little, slutty…who keeps getting in the way of Max and Liz. Isabel is the ice-princess who ends up falling for a cute, dorky guy (Alex) who happens to like her too. Heck, I don't need to watch TV! I'm living in a soap opera!

**Isabel Evans**- I  like Alex, I really do. He's so sweet to me and he's so cute and…well, he's almost perfect! I know  I sound like a freak, but oh, well. I like Alex a lot, I'm just not sure I love him. Wait. I do love him, I'm just not sure I'm _in _love with him. How does some one actually tell? How can Max tell he's in love with Liz? What are the signs? Are there signs? Or does…does something in your heart just say, "He's the one?" I've heard all these girls say, "Oh, Josh is the one. He's my soul mate!"  and I always thought it was so shallow, because the next week they'll be saying some one else is their soul mate. Max always thought Liz was his soul mate, and I accepted that. When  they were together I always hoped there would be some one who loved me that much. Some one I could call my "soul mate". Now, Max and Liz aren't together, they're…I don't know, they're just different now. I'm afraid that means that there's no hope for me. Seriously, if _Max and Liz, _the perfect couple, can't work things out, then how can I expect to find true love, or have it last? Then, when I was dancing with Alex in Las Vegas, I thought…you know what? Maybe, just maybe, Alex is my soul mate.

**Michael Guerin**- Why am I writing this? What is the point? Maria gives me a stupid little black journal as a thank-you gift for taking every one to Vegas, and I feel obliged to write in it? How stupid is that? Very stupid. There's not much to write…Liz and Max are still doing the "I love you, but I can't be with you" thing that really gets on my nerves. Believe me, by the end of the school year, they'll be back together and all happy-mushy-lovey-dovey with those moony-eyes of theirs. Enough to make anyone gag. Sadly though, I kind of miss that. At least then, they were happy. Now everyone just mopes around all the time. Except when we were in Vegas. It's like our lives revolve around Max and Liz's relationship. How pathetic is that? Everyone feels better when Max and Liz are together. When they're not, all we do is fight evil aliens. And now, we're not even doing that. We're doing nothing. Nada. Zip-o. Something interesting has got to happen, soon.

**Alex Whitman**- I love dancing. I really do. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Especially when I'm dancing with Isabel. Okay, I admit it. I like dancing _only _when it's with Isabel. I'm such a geek. Isabel came to me only after she decided it wasn't going to work with some other guy. I think his name was…Dog, or Doug, or…Dan! Yeah, anyway, she was sort of using me as a last resort. At least that's how I see it. Yet I was still there for her. I thought I wasn't going to be a doormat for her anymore…all right. I'm making a promise right now. I am not going to give in to Isabel. That is, if she wants to start something up again. I'm not going to. If I do, I'll just end up a lovesick puppy again. 

**Tess Harding**- Max and Liz looked like they were going to get back together while they were dancing in Vegas. But they didn't. Why not? It was the perfect time. Maybe Max really is starting to fall for me. He's been leaning on me as a friend for a long time now. Maybe it'll turn into something more…maybe he'll realize we really are destined. Maybe he'll decide he still loves me….or maybe it's just wishful thinking. Maybe I'm better off with Kyle.

** **

**Kyle Valenti**- I've spiritually been thinking over everything that has been happening in my life since the little green men entered it, and I've come to the conclusion that Tess and Max definitely do not belong together. I mean, they don't even look good together. And their personalities are definitely not compatible. I believe all that destiny stuff is crap. I do not like Tess, I swear. I'm just saying it's for her best interest not to be with Max. Seriously. He's just not right for her. She needs a guy who has some sense of humor at least, who's not so controlling, who is more spiritually in tune with…okay I'm stopping now.


	2. Heart of Mine

Journals

Journals

Category- Just general I guess. 

Summary- I was bored and decided to write journal entries for people. This one is set after Heart of Mine. I'm a little behind, I know. I lost my original copy of them so I had to start over.

Rating- They're just entries. How can there be a rating? PG…

Disclaimer- I don't own Roswell- if I did, I wouldn't be writing this cr*p J

Please review. Thanks.

Liz Parker- Why? Why Tess? He does remember his love for her, doesn't he? But that doesn't mean he has to love her now! Why did Tess have to come to Roswell and ruin my life? Why didn't she stay where she was? We were all doing perfectly fine without her. Ugh! I'm doing it again! I'm being all whiny. I have to stop. I need to get a life! If Max wants to be with Tess, he can be with Tess. I don't care. I don't. And why should I care, anyway? It's his life, not mine. It's not like we're still together, or like I own him, or something. Maria is completely right. I need to forget about him. I can't spend my life pining away for him. I have to explore new possibilities…Sean's actually pretty cute…

Max Evans- I don't love Tess. I don't. There's no way I could love her. I'm completely and utterly sure of that. I think. One side of me knows I still love Liz and there's still a chance for us to be together. Another side of me says, 'I love Liz, but it'll never work. What the hell, I'll just get with Tess.' Yet another side of me tells me that I don't even love Liz, that I love Tess. But that can't possibly be true. I can't. When I kissed Tess, even though it was pleasurable, it was almost as if someone were forcing me to do it. Or it could just be me. Also, what I remember now about Antar is still fuzzy, the only things that are semi-clear are those that have to do with Tess. Why can't I remember anything when she's not with me? And I don't remember how I felt about her. She tells me I loved her in our past life, but how could she know? Only I would know that. I could have been forced to marry her, or just thought she had sex appeal and not have loved her, or anything like that. She wouldn't know if I loved her or not.

Maria DeLuca- All right, Topic 1: I can't believe I was so stupid to actually believe Michael could possibly be cheating on me! With that Juanita! It was just that he wanted to learn to dance, so he could dance with me at the prom. He's so sweet now! I love him so much!! Wow, I'm hyper. Okay, Topic 2: Today on our favorite soap opera, "Roswell", _Prom Time_. Here's the scoop; Michael was, as I have mentioned above, completely and unexpectedly sweet. Liz and Sean seem to have started something up…eww. Gross. While on one hand, this might help Liz get her mind off Max, the thought of my best friend Liz and my disgusting, loser, but sweet, juvenile delinquent of a cousin, Sean is (can I repeat) …Eww. EW! Izzy and Alex are back together. They're so cute! I mean, it's hard to believe _she's_ after _him_ now, not vice versa. Hopefully, this relationship will have a happy ending, unlike Liz and Max. (At least for now. Because I'm sure Max and Liz will be back together soon enough.) Maybe I'll even get to be a bridesmaid at their wedding! That would be sooo much fun. Alex and Iz will definitely be together for a long time. Max started remembering his past life. With Tess. I'm gagging now. That's even worse than Liz and Sean. Liz and Max went to the prom together. This is a Yay! Max kissed Tess at the prom. This is a Nay! How could he do that to Lizzie? He could have at least waited until after the prom. What a jerk.

Isabel Evans- Alex is so cute! I'm so glad we're together! He's so sweet! And cute! Okay, I'll stop. I'm starting to sound like a ditzy cheerleader I know. *Ahem* Stacy… anyway, he is. I'm now completely sure I'm in love with him and he's my soul mate. Maybe we'll end up having as deep a relationship as Max and Liz. Max told me he kissed Tess. I swear, something's got to be going on. I don't believe the 'remembering the past' crap. I bet she's doing something to him. Again.

Michael Guerin- I can't believe Maria actually thought I was cheating on her with Juanita! I would never cheat on Maria. She's my girlfriend first of all, and though I'm not that great a boyfriend, I am loyal. Besides, Maria's too sweet and beautiful and perfect…no, wait. Scratch that. I never said that. I'm not going to turn into Max. Never. Speaking of Max, he went off and kissed Tess. What happened to his, 'I don't have feelings for Tess, I love Liz' routine? That guy changes his mind pretty quickly. What, just one little downfall, Liz once again repeating they can't be together, and he gives up? I thought he was stronger than that. Oh, well. There's no point in questioning his judgment. He's our 'King' after all.

Alex Whitman- I'm dreaming. I am definitely dreaming. This can't be real. Isabel Evans wanted Alexander Whitman to take her to the prom. Isabel Evans kissed Alexander Whitman. Repeatedly. And she's a really good kisser, too. Isabel Evans likes Alexander. No, she really likes him. Wow. My life is going great!

Tess Harding- Yes! Kyle only likes me as a sister, thank God! For a second, I thought he was going to say he loved me or something. That would have been bad. I'm glad Max is doing so well with the retrieving memory techniques. We've made a lot of progress. And Liz just happened to be there to see it. I wonder if I should tell Max she saw us?

Kyle Valenti- Do I really just like Tess as a sister? Freaky. I would have never thought that before. Imagine, I used to want to jump her! Ew. Jumping my own sister. Buddha would definitely not approve. 


End file.
